


Nightmare at Ikea

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Asgeir works at IKEA, M/M, Modern AU, Occ? Yeh maybe, Thorfinn is a brat, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Thorfinn gets lost at an Ikea store, Thorkell needs help finding him.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Nightmare at Ikea

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" in front of Asgeir was standing a super tall customer, looking at him with something similar to hope.

"I just lost my nephew! I don't know where he is, could you help me find him?"

"My work is arrange furniture but if you want I can walk you to the customer service," Said Asgeir placing the box in his hands over the table.

"Could _**you**_ help me? You are the only trustworthy person around here! The rest of the staff looks shabby!" Thorkell approached Asgeir and grabbed this hands "Please? he is a small, cute and energetic, it should be quick to find"

In truth, he was not worried about his nephew (the kid could walk from the store to his house alone) but when he saw that handsome Ikea employee, Thorfinn became his lucky star.

Or so he thought.

"Wait a second, is your nephew blond, about 10 years old and carrying a plastic sword?"

"Yes! That's the boy!"

"Oh god! You are responsible for that little shit! Do you know how much stuff he destroyed? I might lose my job because of that fucker!"

"Ah, there must be a misunderstanding, he--"

"That kid climbed up my designed aisle and starting dropping the boxes with products! Then I guess he felt tired because he went to open the pillows and sleep in them! When I tried to catch him he decided to climb up an aisle and throw furniture at me!" Asgeir then proceeded to rant with Thorkell about how irresponsible it was to leave a kid like that alone, that his parents must be shitty with raising brats and finishing with the value of all the things broken by Thorfinn.

"Oh well, that's unfortunate... But he's just kiddo! I will be sure to reprimand him!"

Sighing, Asgeir placed a hand over his eyes "Please do, now let me show you where he is"

Both walked hurriedly until they found the center of the shop.

Thorfinn was on top of a mountain of boxes, with 10 Ikea workers trying to get him down.

"THORFINN!" Thorkell's scream startled everyone, including the kid who proceeded to quickly hop down. "What did I tell you? Don't get into trouble!"

"You told me 'Do whatever, don't get caught'" Thorfinn's words were heard by Asgeir as well, who started to frown at Thorkell, placing the later in an uncomfortable position.

"You misheard! Haha... Boys these days, always lying!" Grabbing Thorfinn by the collar he started to make his way out of the store.

But before crossing the exit, Thorkell turned around to look at the hot employee, "Someday, would you... Like to come to my house and assemble some Ikea furniture?"

"Hell no," Asgeir turned around quickly, getting away from the store's exit and the pouting man blocking it.


End file.
